Irreality
by Zeea
Summary: Sequel to Without Condition, Tragedy strikes Michael and Maria.


Title: Irreality  
Author: Zia  
Rating: R/NC-17  
Disclaimer: Bah! The kids are mine. I created them. Alexandra, Belle, Tucker, and Magdalena  
Distribution: Tell me, and link to me.  
Summary: Sequel to Without Condition - Whooo for the trilogy!  
Author's Note: Ok, was having an issue debating between this and Lokahi, the third story in the Kismet/Moira trilogy. But I'm not happy with that one at the moment. 

  
Maria looked at her husband, of four years now as he sat beside her, their three-year-old daughter in his lap. They shared a large apartment building in Roswell with Isabel, Alex, their 10-year-old daughter Alexandra, and their newborn Belle, along with Tess, and Kyle, and their rugrat Tucker, who was only 2 and a half. But right now she was home alone with her wonderful husband, and their beautiful daughter. Maria heard a loud explosion and screamed as Michael threw himself on top of her and Maggie.

Slowly Maria opened her eyes and heard Maggie crying. "Michael?" She asked feeling his heavy weight on top of her. "Michael." She said again and tired to sit up. He wasn't moving. "Michael!" She screamed and managed to push him off her and he fell back onto the couch that was littered with debris from the apartment building that was falling to pieces around them.

She heard voices of people calling from far away, but her eyes were locked on Michael. Barely breathing. Tears welled up in her eyes and then she saw Alex and Kyle come running over, as Tess and Isabel held their children and watched in shock. "Maria what happened?" Alex asked.

"I I" Maria stuttered and then she saw someone out of the corner of her eye. Kivar was standing outside, across the street smirking at her, a car went past and he was gone. She looked at her daughter and kissed her forehead. "I love you baby." Then she touched Michael's arm.

"He's not breathing!" Alex said panicked and started giving him mouth to mouth as Kyle called 911. Maria stood up and stumbled through the rubble. Her husband was dead. So she was going to kill Kivar. Like what Alex did before she came back and changed things. Michael had told her all about what the future would have been like.

"Maria?" Isabel said looking at her friend as she took off down the street.

Maria spotted Kivar again and walked quickly after him. She followed him all the way to large building and inside. He stopped in the middle of the room and turned to look at her. "Can I help you?"

"You killed my husband." She growled at him and he smirked.

"Well my dear, that was the point."

"He made a deal with you. You were supposed to leave us all alone!"

"Dreadfully sorry, it must have slipped my mind." Tears rolled down Maria's face and she grabbed the first thing off the table beside the door that she could find, which turned out to be a letter opener then she threw herself at him.

  
Isabel ran down the street in the direction Maria had gone, getting the occasional flash sending her in the right direction. Michael was awake, barely, but he'd be ok, and he was begging for Maria, and Maggie wouldn't stop crying for her mom. She reached a large building and slowly pushed open the door, her breath catching in her throat at what she saw. Maria laying in the middle of the room, a knife or something through her stomach, with a rapidly growing blood puddle beneath her. Isabel screamed and rushed to her side, but before she had a chance to do anything, she felt a hand on her shoulder and everything went black.

Isabel's eyes slowly fluttered open and she saw that she was in the building still, and it was pitch black, and Maria was no where to be found. Getting up quickly she ran through the entire building searching but found nothing. Slowly she made her way back to the destroyed apartment building. "Where's Maria?" Alex asked her the second she walked up to him.

"She I I found her, but she was dead, and then I blacked out and she's gone."

"Sh-t." Alex ran his hands through his hair and pulled Isabel into his arms. How was going to handle this? Alex wasn't sure that he'd be able to.

Part 2

5 Years Later

Michael stood outside of a small restaurant, waiting for Maggie to come back out from using the bathroom. Five years had passed since his wife had died. According to Isabel she was dead, but Michael couldn't believe it. Not without a body. She was still alive. He knew it. Maggie came back out and took his hand. "Daddy." She said looking up at him.

"What baby girl?"

"She looks like Mommy." Maggie said pointing to a woman with her back to them. Maggie said almost any woman looked like her mom. She had pictures of her mom, but she too wanted to believe that her mom was coming home to her.

Michael looked at the woman, her hair was dark red and shorter than Maria's had been before that day. The woman turned and Michael stumbled slightly. It was his Maria. But she was different. Her eyes no longer the deep emerald pools, instead they were an amazing color of purple. "Maria." He breathed and then saw someone come up behind her and wrap their arms around her waist and kiss the side of her neck. Her face lit up and she laughed at something he said. "Maria!" Michael went unnoticed by the woman as she turned in the man's arms and pressed her lips to his and ran her fingers through his hair before pushing him away slightly. He smiled and turned and walked down the street and climbed into a car.

"Maria!" Michael yelled again, still getting no response he ran to her side, pulling his daughter with him as he grabbed her arm gently and pulled her to face him. The woman looked up at him in shock.

"Excuse me? Can I help you?" She asked.

"Maria?"

"I think you have me mistaken for someone else. My name is Brena." She looked down at the little girl and smiled at her. "Hi." She said to her, but the little girl looked like she was on the verge of tears, and it tore her heart. "I'm sorry I'm not who you thought I was."

Michael slowly released her arm and let his hand trail down it, their fingers brushing against each other. But as their fingers touched she jerked her hand back as if she'd been burned. "I need to be going now." Brena said to them before turning and walking into the store to pay for the things she had picked up before walking down the street, avoiding the looks the man and the little girl were giving her. 

Quickly Brena climbed into the car with her husband and leaned over and kissed him softly. "What's wrong?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Nothing, case of mistaken identity, really upset little girl." Her husband nodded and kissed her softly.

"Let's get you two home." He said letting his fingers brush over her belly with a large smile on his face.

Michael carried Maggie back to their car and followed the car that Maria no it was Brena, had climbed into. No it was Maria. He'd know her anywhere. He knew her soul. He put his car in park a few houses down and saw them climb out of the car; her husband lifted her into his arm and spun her around, before taking her inside. Michael felt the jealousy raise up inside of him at seeing the simple gesture.

Michael pulled his car back up in front of their house many hours later. Maggie was staying with Alex and Isabel for the night, and he was. What was he doing? He didn't know but he couldn't get her out of his head. He knew that it was Maria. He saw shadowy figures against the curtains of an upstairs bedroom. A feminine one and a male, standing close together. He watched them kissing, arms wrapping around each other in a passionate embrace. He could see her husband running his hands up and down her arms, before wrapping them around her waist and lifting her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist and they were kissing again before the man carried her away from the window.

Michael closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the headrest and let out a heavy breath. She was happy. She had a new life and she was happy.

Brena laughed quietly as Kevin lifted her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her back and kissed her passionately. They had always had a very passionate relationship, for as long as she could remember, and they'd been married for a wonderful five years and now she was pregnant. They had been trying really hard over the years to get pregnant and finally she was. Kevin stripped off Brena's nightgown and cupped her breasts in his hands. He took his time worshiping her body like he did every night, but tonight her mind was drifting. She kept picturing the man that had called her Maria earlier. He thrust inside of her and Brena let out a moan and her eyes slid shut, but in her mind, it was the other man over her, not her own husband.

He moved over and brushed his fingers through her hair, as their lips met in a passionate kiss and Brena held him tightly, her arms wrapped around his shoulders, her legs locked together behind his back. She let out a soft cry as she came, and the world shattered around her, and reality came back. Kevin was laying beside her and pulling her against his chest.

Brena slowly climbed out of their bed and slipped on her silky nightgown again, then her robe. Kevin was asleep on his stomach and she smiled slightly.

She walked down stairs and smoothed her fingers over her belly. She was only a few months pregnant, and she was really looking forward to having the baby. Getting a glass of juice she walked to the window and saw a car in front of their house that she didn't recognize. Brena noticed movement in the car and realized someone was inside, and the light hit his face just right and she let out a gasp. It was the guy from earlier with the child. "Oh god." She whispered and quickly made sure the door was locked. He was following her. She put her glass down and quickly rushed back up the stairs to her room and climbed into bed beside Kevin. For some reason she thought she should be more scared than she was of him.

Part 3

"Wake up love." Kevin whispered against his wife ear. "You have to go to your doctors appointment." Brena stirred and rolled onto her side.

"Hmmm good morning." She smiled up at him and he kissed her softly.

"Sleep well love?"

"I did I had a dream about our baby. She was beautiful baby girl, golden blonde curls Magdalena." She murmured softly to him and he just looked at her.

"Magdalena?" Brena nodded.

"Yeah, she's going to be beautiful Kevin."

"You know it's a girl?" She nodded and smiled.

"I'm going to go get ready." Brena climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom and took a shower. She walked out a little while later, dressed and drying her hair with a towel. Kevin was standing there wearing his jeans and looking for a shirt.

"I'll see you tonight." Brena said walking over to Kevin and pressing her lips against the back of his shoulder.

"Yeah, be careful." He told her turning and kissing her deeply before releasing her. She laughed softly and slipped on her shoes.

"I'll be fine Kevin. I'm just going to the doctor then coming right back home, and you'll be home tonight when you get off work at 5 right?"

"Yeah, of course."

"So I'll see you when you get home." She walked over and kissed him softly before grabbing her purse and walking down stairs.

Brena finished with her doctors' appointment and rubbed her stomach. She was only about four and a half months along. She smiled to herself and decided to stop to get for something lunch before heading home. She walked into the small café and ordered a sandwich and sat down at the table and ate. She could feel someone's eyes on her, but tried to brush it off. But it didn't go away. She lifted her head up and looked around and spotted him. Getting up quickly she walked over to him.

"Why are you following me." She demanded.

He looked at her and shook his head slightly before getting up and heading for the door. "Answer me!" She yelled at him quickly walked after him and grabbing his arm. A shock went through her body and her eyes rolled back in her head.

"Maria!?" Michael exclaimed and grabbed her as she passed out. He cradled her in his arms and carried her out to his car and carefully laid her inside before driving home.

Michael carefully laid Maria down on his bed and looked over her. She was still his Maria, but she was different. What had happened to her to change everything?

Maggie walked into the bedroom her dad was in, with her mom who was sleeping. She didn't get it. Why would her mom leave them? Didn't she love them? Maggie climbed into her dad's lap as he sat in a chair beside the bed, his eyes locked on her mom. "She'll be ok daddy." Maggie whispered as not to wake her mom. "She really will."

"My beautiful Magdalena." Came a soft whisper from the bed. Both Michael and Maggie looked quickly at the bed; Maria's eyes were open, and locked on Maggie. "Come here Magdalena." Maggie watched her mom. She rarely ever was called that. They all just called her Maggie, except when she was in trouble. Then it was Magdalena Renee Guerin.

"Momma?" She whispered slipping out of her dad's lap and sitting on the edge of the bed. Maria pulled Maggie into her arms and kissed the top of her head.

"My beautiful daughter, I knew you would be beautiful." She said as she let her hand wander down to her stomach. "Where am I?" She asked looking up at him. "Why did you bring me here, and how did you get my daughter?"

"Maggie baby go over to Aunt Tess' please?"

"But daddy-"

"Magdalena. Please." Maggie sighed heavily and kissed her mothers cheek before slipping off the bed and running out the door and to her aunt's house.

"This is your home Maria."

"My name is Brena, and this isn't my home."

"You're my wife."

"No, I'm Kevin's wife. I don't know who you are." Maria said angrily as she sat up and looked at him.

"Then what about Maggie? How does she fit into this?"

"My daughter I'm pregnant with her what is going on?!" She yelled at him, her mind was confused she didn't understand what was going on. She had a dream about Maggie, but she thought she was pregnant with Maggie right now. But if that was her then what was going on?

"You're pregnant?" Michael asked, feeling jealousy and anger well up inside of him.

"Four and a half months We've been trying for the last five years to have kids."

"Five years Maria, you disappeared from my life five years ago."

"You're mistaken. I don't know you, I've spent my whole life with Kevin."

"Who is this Kevin guy? Do you know anything about him?"

"I know everything, he's my husband."

Her husband. This had to be some cruel joke. Michael looked up quickly when he heard the front door fly open, and it sounded like it flew across the room. He jumped up and looked at Maria. "Wait here. Please just don't move." He ran out of the room and stopped in the living room and saw Kevin. But it wasn't Kevin, it was Kivar. Rage filled Michael. "Why." He demanded in a low growl.

"Well I thought I'd killed you, guess I need to make sure you're dead before leaving this time."

"Why Maria?"

"Well she needed someone to take care of her now didn't she? With you supposedly dead and all. And because then I'd have something you didn't." Kivar raised his hand quickly and shot a white ball of power at Michael, flinging him across the room to land on top of the dinning room table.

Michael grunted and rolled off the table and got up and made his way towards Kivar. He would kill him this time. Kivar didn't give Michael the chance to counter attack before he used his powers to lift him off the ground and send him flying backwards again.

Brena jumped out of the bed as soon as Michael had left her. She ran to the doorway into the living room and stood frozen listening. Kevin was admitting to things. He tried to kill Michael; he took her away from him. But she still didn't understand. "How could you?" Brena Maria whoever she was asked quietly. "You lied to me." She whispered. "You. Lied. To. Me. Get out." This wasn't her house or was it? Maybe she did have the right to throw him out. She yanked the wedding ring off her finger and threw it at him as hard as she could. It hit his chest and bounced off landing at his feet.

Michael got up and slowly walked towards Maria, but Kivar used his powers on him again, sending him flying back into a wall.

"Who are you?" Maria whispered. "You're not my husband. I was in love with you but you're not who I thought you were. I never want to see you again." Michael wasn't getting up, and Kivar was just watching. 

Part 4

"Brena." 

"My name is Maria." She yelled at him. "Get out of here. Get out of my life!" She knelt down beside Michael and looked at him. "Are you ok?" She asked softly touching his cheek. Flashes flew past her eyes. Laying in bed with him, many times. Him dressing her slowly. The word 'MINE' printed on her thigh. Them fighting. Making love in a large, lush bed. Maria screaming at Michael as she gave birth to Maggie. Their home crashing down around them, Michael unconscious, leaving her to think he was dead. Going after Kivar.

[I]*Maria held the letter opener tight in her hand as she ran at Kivar. He grabbed a hold of her wrist, and easily pulled the letter opener from her weak fingers. Her other fist flew, trying to hit him, but as she threw her body at him the letter opener stabbed into her stomach. She didn't make a sound, just looked down at her stomach as the blood oozed out. "I'm so sorry Magdalena." She whispered before her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed to the floor.*[/I]

Maria's eyes flew open and she stared at Michael. She remembered all of those things. Kivar was a murderer; he almost killed Michael, and herself. She jumped up and ran towards Kivar before Michael had a chance to stop her. Kivar threw Maria across the room, landing hard against the wall she hit the ground and whimpered as she fell to her side and slipped unconscious, blood pooling between her legs.

Michael groaned as he pulled himself to his feet. Maria was laying on the floor, a cut on the side of her head with blood dripping down, along with blood oozing from between her legs. His eyes moved to Kivar. He got her pregnant and didn't care that he probably just killed his child? "You f-cking assh-le." He growled and ran at Kivar, a father's anger taking over him as he knocked him backwards and onto the ground and pressed his hand against Kivar's chest and easily stopped his heart. Michael stood up and rushed to Maria's side and touched her face. "Baby? Are you ok?" He pressed his hand against Maria's stomach and grunted from the pain he got from her. Pressing both hands against her swollen belly he focused all of his energy into it and slowly healed the damage that Kivar had caused.

Isabel came running as soon as she heard yelling. She saw Kivar laying in the doorway dead, and the suddenly his body was nothing but dust. She rushed inside and Michael holding Maria in his arms and stroking her hair from her face. "She ok?"

"She will be." Michael told her and she nodded and stepped back out of the house to give them time alone.

Slowly Maria opened her eyes and looked at Michael. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." 

"I never should have gone after him"

"It's ok. You're home now. We'll be ok."

"He changed my memory made me think we'd been together forever that we'd been engaged for a long time. We got married I fell in love with him but it wasn't really him. It was a lie." A tear rolled down her cheek and he kissed her forehead.

"It's ok Maria. You're home. Maggie missed you."

"I missed her too." Michael rested his hand on her stomach and rubbed it softly.

"She'll be happy to know she has a little brother on the way." Maria's eyes quickly flew to her stomach, then back to Michael's face.

"Are you ok with it?" Michael nodded slowly.

"We'll just have to have another to make up for it. Maria he is part of you. I love you and I'll love your child." Another tear rolled down Maria's cheek and he held her closer until Maggie walked into the house.

"Mommy?" Maria sat up against Michael's chest and held her arms out to her. Maggie ran to her mom and sat down her in lap and threw her arms around Maria's shoulders. "Mommy! I missed you!" She cried and They held onto each other tightly. 

After a long silence Michael spoke. "You're finally going to get that little brother you wanted Maggie." Maggie's whole face lit up as she looked at her mother. Maria nodded and kissed her daughter's forehead. It had been so long. They had a lot of catching up to do. But things would be ok.  



End file.
